villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Villain's Honest Tears
Jeniyus stood in the entrance room of Metrinos's lair, a power binder on her wrist. She rubbed her left shoulder with her right hand nervously. Metrinos had randomly brought her here, saying that he had something very important to tell her. This made Jeniyus uneasy, as she thought it most likely meant trouble of some kind. Finally, Metrinos came into the room, and walked right up to Jeniyus, a sad expression on his face. "Jeniyus.....there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now." His eyes shifted down to the floor, as though he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. "As I'm sure you know by now, I don't want the Guild of Villains to enslave anyone. I detest our over-arching goal of world domination......but.....there's a reason I can't turn on them if they succeed in taking over the world." He bowed his head, completely facing the floor. "Jeniyus.....when I left my family to become a supervillain.....I felt like the loneliest person in the world. I had gone completely solo, and had no friends or family to go back to....but...." He raised his head, looking at Jeniyus, with tears streaming from his eyes. Jeniyus's eyes widened, and her expression softened considerably. A small smile appeared on Metrinos's face, and he continued, "That's when the Guild of Villains reached out to me. They wanted me in their organization, and welcome me with open arms. They gave me plenty of resources and gadgets that I would need to achieve my own goal...." He wiped some tears from his cheeks, even though they were only replaced by more tears as they endlessly streamed from his eyes. "And they were so kind to me....I acquired so many great friends.....and, eventually....they became like family to me. Like the family I'd left behind...." His facial expression changed to reflect great sadness. "And that's why......I just can't bring myself to oppose them if they do take over the world....I just can't....betray them like that!" He fell to his knees, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Jeniyus's countenance changed to one of sorrow and compassion. Soon, tears were streaming from her eyes as well. "I'm so sorry, Jeniyus!" Metrinos shouted while still crying. "I'm so sorry!" Jeniyus knelt down to his level. "Metrinos.....it's okay. I.....I understand." Metrinos embraced her tightly, and continued weeping for a little while. "And I know I told you this already, a while ago...but we will treat them as humanely as we can! And I will put aside a fair amount of money for the people to make their lives easier, I promise!" Jeniyus nodded and said, "I know. And I thank you for that." Then, after he calmed down a bit, he said, "And Jeniyus......there's something else I want you to know." He released her, and placed his hands tenderly on her shoulders, smiling at her. "I.....also consider you like family." Jeniyus smiled a bit. "Really? W-wow....thanks, Metrinos..." Metrinos hugged her again, and Jeniyus hugged him back, having gained new respect and compassion for her old archenemy. THE END Category:Short Stories Category:Hero Forever